


Playing with Real Villians

by Purpledragon6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: A "what if" scenario, in which Venomous is only using Boxman and finally decides to drop the act.





	Playing with Real Villians

**A/N: After discussing with @hntrgurl13 on Tumblr, we both figured that if there ends up being a big falling out between Boxman and Venomous, we want it to go like this.**

* * *

"Y-you... were just pretending to like me... Y-you were just u-using me..."

It wasn't a question. It was a cold, hard statement spoken through a trembling, broken lip as Boxman sized up the villian before him.

As always, Venomous was his cool and collected self. Once those had been traits Boxman found admirable. Now they only served in making the Professor look just as closed off and stuck up as he had been back when he was client. Part of Boxman wished to see a glimmer of regret or even lie in those deep eyes, but he found none. 

The sudden snickering of the snake man only further cemented the truth. 

"Oh, 'Boxie'... I've said before that I wondered if you would ever stop disappointing me... I really had my hopes set high for you." Venomous sneered. "Yet you continue to waste your time and now MY resources on children..."

With that, the Professor hit his coat pockets and began long strides over to his former partner. His stride was long and even, yet it still felt as though it was taking him a lifetime to get to Boxman. A lifetime to end this cruel torment of the poor, seemingly broken villian he once called an associate. 

"The only thing you’re good at is creating an endless supply of minions and distracting heroes from the REAL villains..." A devilish smirk played across his face, "So I can't say you've been all that useless. My profits have only skyrocketed since our little “team up”."

There was a beat. Venomous halted in his steps, seemingly sizing up Boxman, who was still a mess on his own lab floor. With a disgusted scoff, he began again. 

"You're lucky there even was a team up. Think of it as a fun hobby to keep me busy for a while... But play time’s over. It’s back to business..." 

"... You're right."

The sudden, bitter reply was spat out with such animosity that Boxman was sure he saw Venomous flinch. 

_'All the better...' _Boxman thought as he pulled himself off of the floor. 

"Playtime is over... And since we happen to be in MY office-" The older man paused, hitting his own jacket pockets and pulling out a remote, "I think I'll take this chance to reintroduce you to MY children." 

"You mean the very robots who you incinerate at the slightest hint of hesitant?" Venomous scoffed. "What makes you think they'd be willing to fight for YOU?"

It was Boxman's turn to smirk and chuckle, and this time he was certain he saw Venomous flinch. 

"I wasn't talking about just them, _**PV**_..." Click. 

For a moment, the room was filled with a tense silence. It felt as though the waves were being drawn back before bringing in a massive tide. One second, two seconds. Almost enough time for Professor Venomous to call Boxman's bluff- until the lesser villian spoke. 

"You see, Professor. I never cared for the likes of "higher" ups, or whatever you call yourself. But, there is one group who I take very seriously-"

A glowing fist suddenly shattered the large glass window behind Boxman. Bits of broken glass and wood paneling were sent in every direction, and yet still the mad man smiled. 

Before him now stood the Bodega's protector, and with them, the Boxmore robots. All seemingly stood as a barrier between the Lord and the Professor. 

"We got your signal, Boxman!" KO called over his shoulder before turning to his father. "No one gets to mess with our villian except for us!"

The Professor now stood stunned, seemingly baffled by the turn things had taken. While he did that, Boxman hit his pockets once more, this time for a much different remote. 

"Thank you, KO... While this changes nothing, lets show Professor Venomous how WE handle things." 

.

.

.

Click. 

* * *


End file.
